Listen
by HeirOfStars
Summary: AUSasuke/AUSakura of ROAD TO NINJA. SasuSaku Alternate Universe. One-shot. Complete. Friendship. Slice of Life. Sasuke has been giving Sakura roses each and every morning but Sakura always seems to be cold about it. After having to talk to Ino for kami-knows-the-reason-why, Sasuke runs to Sakura's home and notices that Sakura kept all his roses.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again, here's a one-shot of AU Sasuke (or Charasuke ;D ) and AU Sakura ( The one from Road To Ninja, y'know? ). Haha! Remember in the episode that AU Sakura thanked Ino (the canon one) for being such a friend? Yeah, that's why AU Ino deserves to be here. I like both Ino okay. And it's alright, my chapter-going Fics will still be on it's way. Sorry for the wait, you patient followers. I'll update soon so don't worry!**

**REMEMBER, THIS IS CHARASUKE (LOL) AND THE SAKURA IN ROAD TO NINJA WHO LOST HER PARENTS. NOT THE CANON ONES.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He showed up at her house this morning with a smile on his face and a rose offered to her like every other day. Sasuke kept smiling, displaying the dimples that were forming at the end of his mouth. If she could punch him right then and there, Sakura would've.

"Oh, you're here _again_?" Sakura angled her head by a little, only to see Sasuke grinning right up at her. That same type of smile that made other girls in the village swoon over him; the same smile that she detested.

_Why did he have to smile at everything?_

"You don't have to be so cold," Sasuke laughed to himself as he slid the glass door open for him to enter her house. If Sakura had told him off to get out at that instant, he wouldn't because he wanted to stay and linger for awhile.

When he stretched his hand forward to give her the rose, she simply asked him to leave it at the table. Sakura didn't even bother to look at him to acknowledge the gift.

"I'll be going off then," Sasuke attempted to place a smile on his face. He didn't even hear her greet him goodbye as he left the balcony. When he landed onto the ground, Sasuke shook his head as he laughed to himself.

_That cold-hearted bitch..._

He knew her attitude towards him would always be the same because she never agreed to his actions. Sakura would always tell him off and to leave her alone but, he would never do what she says.

"Ahh... That kid," Sasuke continued to stroll down the streets of the village. He was greeted by numerous girls like every other day and he would smile at them.

But nothing beats the way he felt when Sakura was near.

Sasuke dismissed the girls away from him, only to have them surround him closer with their pouts and puppy-dog faces. He would say he was on his way to meet the Hokage or some other lie but, he knew how these girls would cling on.

He just had to use the same ol' tactic.

He snapped his fingers before them and a red rose appeared in front of their eyes. He would gaze at them intensely with his dark orbs and a plastered smile before he would fling the rose into the air, making them fight for it. They would've been too busy to even notice Sasuke slipping away from the crowd. They would rather choose the rose over him…?

Sometimes, it was hard to keep up with women.

Continuing to walk endlessly down the road without even knowing where he would end up to, he passed by a familiar shop he would've seen Sakura dropping by. Having seen the daisies and many other species of flowers were settled into their own pots while other bouquets were displayed for everyone to admire, Sasuke realized where he was.

"Sa-Sasuke -kun?" He heard a faint stutter and knew who it was right away.

"Ah, Ino, long time no see," Sasuke waved at the blonde as he strolled into the shop. He'd never been into the store but he didn't expect the place to be rather empty.

"Um... er... W-Wh-What brings you here?" Ino ran behind the counter, trying not to fluster and feel embarrassed. She didn't expect Sasuke to come by, of all people.

"I'm just wandering around, since, Sakura was becoming cold to me again," Ino noticed Sasuke's small smile when he replied. He was staring down at the pot in front of him and touching its petals but he seemed out of it.

Sasuke began to speak again, "Why is it like that?"

Ino froze. Didn't he know the answer by now? Didn't Sasuke know why Sakura was always disagreeing to him?

"Huh?" Ino didn't hold back her confusion. She wasn't confused by what Sasuke had asked. She completely understood language, of course, but, she didn't understand why Sasuke would ask _such a question_.

"Why is Sakura being like that?"

Ino heard him nudge the question again. She didn't know the full reason either.

"You should ask her; don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?" Ino smiled genuinely at his direction.

"She wouldn't reply no matter how many times I've asked," He smiled, even though he felt glum.

Ino fiddled with the small cosmos flower seated by a small vase near the cashier register and she smiled to herself when it reminded her of Sakura. _Was Sasuke confiding in her for help?_

"Maybe you weren't listening well enough," Ino aimed her gaze at Sasuke, "Maybe you should listen and wait for her to open up instead of trying to break your way through."

Because Sakura, even if she was the Hokage's daughter, was still a delicate girl, fighting her battles to survive. Ino genuinely smiled and never took her eyes away from Sasuke. Even if she knew that she herself was giving up her chances to get closer to him by giving Sasuke a piece of advice about Sakura, because Ino was not going to be a _bitch_ about it and be selfish. Ino promised herself to be a good friend and she will keep that promise.  
Ino is doing her job, even if she had to let go of her love interest for Sakura.

Sasuke turned away from Ino abruptly before he left quickly and ran out of the florist store.

He would have to remind himself to thank the Yamanaka later but, Sasuke kept running. He kept running and paved his way back to Sakura's home. He would knock on her door this time instead of appearing rudely at her balcony. He would be a good listener even if Sakura didn't want to talk.

He kept running and didn't stop when girls tried to grab his attention.

He kept running because if he stopped, he wouldn't know when he would be able to.

Rushing up the stairs was a different setting for him but, he didn't care. He didn't ponder on the thought that it was the first time he was putting this _much effort_just for a girl. He didn't ponder on the thought that it was usually the girls putting the energy for him. He didn't ponder on the thought that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was working so hard just for a girl.

_No, wait; she's not just a girl._

Sasuke knocked the door with his fist louder and louder when time continued to pass and Sakura had yet to open the door. He had to see her, he just had to.

And when she finally flung the door open, Sasuke bit his lip from saying anything because this time, he wasn't going to talk. This time, Sakura's going to be the one sharing.

"What do you want now?" Sakura glared at Sasuke even though her eyes sparkled beautifully in the morning light. It was like it didn't matter that it was a glare in the first place.

There was a still silence and Sakura was about to slam the door into his face but Sasuke held onto the door strongly, having Sasuke to be able to hold his gaze at her eyes. He wasn't even able to smile then.

"Don't play games and let go," Sasuke felt the hint of anger rising in Sakura's voice. He wavered his eyes to anywhere but Sakura because he knew he couldn't stand her glare anymore. Actually, he couldn't stand her beautiful emerald eyes anymore.

_Kami... He didn't think his relationship with the Hokage's daughter was complicated._

When Sasuke's wavered his eyes into the interior of Sakura's home and found a shade of bright crimson on the table, he stared at it, trying not to believe his eyes. A bunch of vivid scarlet red roses, settled in a large vase, which still looked like it was freshly plucked. It had droplets on each petal, as if it was just watered.

Sasuke wasn't able to find the rose he left on the table this morning until he realized where it had gone.

"You kept _every single one _of them?" Sasuke had matched the same wide eyes Sakura had. She was already panicking and feeling flustered that it looked like she might be ready to explode with how burning red her cheeks had gotten.

Sasuke held her hand and it surprised him that she didn't ask him to let go or pull her wrist away. She stared down at the floor beneath their feet and tried not to have her confidence fade away.

"I didn't want to waste your money buying them," Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What? Do you think you're _that _special to me?"

There she goes again, throwing him off with her attitude. But, Sasuke knew better. He listened carefully to how she picked her words and knew she accepted the fact that she kept the roses he had given her. She kept every one of them. She didn't come to deny it.

If only Ino told him this earlier or if he approached her sooner, Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with so many dilemmas.

Sasuke pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, only to be hit profusely by Sakura on his back, demanding him to let her go.

"Sakura, don't lie anymore," Sasuke spoke through the strands of her hair as he embraced her tightly, "I can feel your heartbeat beating fast."

With that, Sakura couldn't answer. She didn't know how to.

Slowly, Sasuke could feel his shoulder getting damp with tears. _Why was she tearing about? _Why was Sakura, the girl who was able to have a straight face when she had a deep cut on her knee during a mission, being so vulnerable about? He didn't know yet but Sasuke was going to wait.

Sasuke was going to wait for Sakura to tell him because he _knew_; she wouldn't run away from him anymore at his watch.

Because Sasuke was going to _listen _carefully.

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: See boys, listening is important. **


End file.
